


Hot Enough

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Was it hot?Someone save my soul because Leo has stolen it. Ten pages, single spaced. I literally got thirsty when writing this and had to drink water. xoxox Admin O





	Hot Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Was it hot?
> 
> Someone save my soul because Leo has stolen it. Ten pages, single spaced. I literally got thirsty when writing this and had to drink water. xoxox Admin O

Your feet hurt. By the way that they were being squeezed in your shoes, you could tell that they were nice and swollen. “The perks of having to stand for eight hours,” you thought to yourself. Sighing deeply, you unlocked your apartment door and flung it open. Scowling, you carelessly kicked off your shoes and dropped your purse somewhere in the general vicinity of the shoe rack. Feeling along the wall with your fingers, you flicked on the light switch. As soon as you were blinded with brightness, a loud cheer of “Surprise!” rang out.

Shocked stiff, you gawked from your tiny foyer at the crowd of people crammed into your apartment. Poppers burst and a cloud of streamers obscured your vision before you could properly take stock of who was there. A myriad of colored crepe paper and latex balloons clinging to the wall with tape served as a decorative background to the warm welcome. A small hand wrapped around your wrist and tugged you in. Compliantly, you followed, brain working overtime to catch up. The group erupted into a thunderous offbeat rendition of “Happy Birthday” and your good friend Mina emerged from the back of the apartment carrying a cake with lit candles. It was only then did you realize that you were being led along by Sojin. Finally able to make some sense of the situation, you broke into a toothy grin.

As you leaned in to blow out the candles and make a wish, Mina caught the side of your face with a finger full of frosting. Playfully, you laughed, feeling a hundred times better than when you had first walked in. You shut your eyes and made a simple wish before blowing hard. All the candles went out with one try and applause followed suit. Mina quickly took the cake back to the kitchen to cut and plate. Sojin ushered you out of your coat. Slowly unbuttoning the garment allowed you scan your unusually packed space. All your friends from school plus a few semi-familiar faces were there.

“When did you guys plan this?” you asked when Hyeri floated by. “Did you think that we were going to let you just work and do nothing on your birthday?” Yura said, appearing behind you. She took your jacket as if you were a guest in her home and not the other way around. Sojin had found a napkin to wipe your face off with just like the mother figure she was. You could hear the sudden exclamations of excitement when Hyeri and Mina started to distribute slices of cake. “Wait! The birthday girl gets the first bite,” Mina announced just as Ken from the Music department had reached for a piece. A fork of mostly butter cream was thrust into your face and conveniently used as a distraction so that Hyeri could glaze your other cheek in frosting. Ignoring her antics, you ate the wad of sugar and smiled just to show off your now blue teeth.

Just beyond the giggles, you caught sight of Leo from the theater department already halfway through a slice. You wondered how he had managed to hijack it without anyone noticing. However, before you could give it any more thought, you were being steered towards the sofa. Yura was directing you to the coffee table which was covered in bottles of various liquors. Taking the fresh paper towel being offered to you by one of the girls from class, you cleaned off your cheek. “Time to open your gifts,” she stated and pushed you down to sit. The entire table was so filled with alcohol that you could barely make out the wood top underneath.

Glancing around, you tried to look for a box or at least a gift bag. “What gifts?” you questioned when you spotted none. Hyeri kneeled in front of the table and gestured to the rows of glass, “These.” Gaping, you reevaluated the number. There were over a dozen liquors, some clearly imported. There were also a few packs of beer on the floor off to the side. Each person must have brought at least a bottle for there to be so many. “Let’s get started,” Sojin said as she took a seat next to you with a bottle opener in hand. A couple of people from your major gathered around, waiting for their chance at a drink like the college kids they were. Cracking open the Smirnoff, you filled a line of mismatched shot glasses before giving a short toast. Everyone drained their cups all at once and someone turned up the music.

The atmosphere was lively with everyone finding something to do. You noticed Leo leaning against a wall with a beer, observing the clowning around of his friends. It reminded you of the day you first saw him, bracing against the vending machine outside of the library with his headphones in. He was just as pretty to you now as he was then. Yura grabbed your shoulder and shook you, refocusing your attention. She handed you another shot and clinked glasses with you. Happily, you drank and after that the booze flowed freely. Mingling with the new faces became considerably easier as time went on. It wasn’t long before you found your stomach grumbling with a lack of dinner. Sneaking into the kitchen, you found Mina trying to secretly munch on a piece of cake. She smiled sheepishly with crumbs all over her mouth. “Eat before Sojin sees,” you ordered as you set your cup down on the counter, taking note that there wasn’t any more cake left. Her dieting was probably killing her. Mina was still hesitant, stabbing at the plate in contemplation. You realized you were hungrier than you thought you were when you watched her. “Who are all those guys?” you asked as you walked over and had Mina feed you a bite. “Some boys from the Arts Department that Hyeri invited to even out the guy to girl ratio,” she answered while shielding her plate from you when you went in for another nibble. You curled your lip at the overprotection of her cake and took a swig of your rum and cola instead.

A noisy shout from the other room had both of you snapping your heads around. Chuckling at Mina who remembered to set her dessert down, you headed out first. You paused for a second at the sight of everyone sitting in a circle around the coffee table that had been cleared off. The girls were on the sofa and the boys sat cross-legged on the floor. In the center of them all, there was an empty bottle of whiskey lying on its side. Too late to retreat, Yura and Hyeri were already waving you over. The boys scooted back to make room for you and Mina nudged you forward. Meekly, you took your place, glad that you were wearing pants. Mina made herself cozy on the couch’s armrest. “It’s truth or dare,” Yura explained. Nodding, you carefully peered anywhere but in Leo’s direction. Looking everywhere but there, you took note of how handsome all the Arts boys were. Not a single one of them was less than one hundred eighty centimeters tall. Even sitting on the floor they were a full head above you. Maybe the alcohol was altering your vision. You lightly slapped yourself and a moment too late hoped that no one saw.

Thankfully, Ravi the music major chattered loudly enough to distract everyone. His voice was deeper than you expected as he reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on the tallest of the boys and he grinned mischievously. “Truth,” the blonde picked and received a bunch of boos. “You’re ruining the mood, Hyuk. You have to pick dare,” N the dance major complained from his spot near Sojin’s feet. He had smartly perched himself where he could rest against the base of the sofa. “Truth,” the other boy reaffirmed. Another round of groans followed, but Ravi looked intent, “Is it true that you walk by the Biology department every day on purpose?” Your jaw dropped. You weren’t expecting the game to be so indiscrete. Hyuk was turning red from his neck upwards. It looked like he wasn’t expecting such a personal question either. “Yes,” he mumbled quietly. Immediately, a mix of jeers and cheers filled the room. Unable to help yourself, you laughed along with everyone. You were going to have to watch out for Hyuk creeping around the labs from now on to see which girl he was trying to catch sight of.

He irately spun the bottle, still trying to swallow his embarrassment. Using too much strength, the bottle flew off course and Hyeri caught it before it could smash on the floor. She gave Hyuk a good scolding before twirling it herself. It slowed until it pointed at the other blonde boy that you had been stealing glances at all night. The way Leo rested his weight on his palms was reminiscent of the way he sat on the university stage when you had gone to watch Mina rehearse for a play. Leo had been cast as the male lead and every time he opened his mouth it was like your ears were being filled with liquid gold. His voice was soft and sweet and entranced you. It didn’t hurt that he was beautiful. Leo was attractive in an unconventional way. His eyes were sharp and dipped in the inner corners like a cat’s. His lips were baby pink and as full as his cheeks. Though he had the face of a child, his body was all man with broad shoulders and lean muscle.

Hyuk’s purpose was revenge and though it wasn’t on the person he really wanted, anyone would do. You could see the malice written in his expression and were relieved to think that you weren’t on the receiving end. “Truth or dare?” Ravi asked all too pleasantly. “Dare,” came the gentle reply. Like a mouse had run directly into his trap, Hyuk pounced, “I dare you to play too hot with the birthday girl.” It took you a long moment to process his words and you laughed along with everyone before completely freezing with stun. Wide-eyed, you panned from Hyuk to Leo who was clearly blushing back to Hyuk who was looking more like Satan. At full volume, the boys shouted encouragements and the girls giggled. Someone removed the bottle from the table and then Leo was sitting on it, his legs on either side of the piece of furniture. You weren’t sure when Yura had moved but she not so covertly pushed you forward from behind. Catching yourself on your knees, you popped up with the purpose of yelling at Yura but Leo took your hand. He wrenched you closer, all the while hanging his head in shame. Someone wolf whistled and teasing ensued. You sat facing Leo, legs dangling since you were too short to sit like that and still have your feet touch the floor.

The music switched to something sexier and you tried to ignore your blatant audience. Leo finally looked up, but he was biting his lip in frustration. The sight did nothing for your nerves and you found yourself gulping hard. You were at a complete loss. You had no idea what to do. Should you just go along and take advantage of the situation or be as ashamed as Leo? Sensing your discomfort, Hyeri wedged a glass of who knows what into your hand. Leo was also given a drink followed by a supportive clap on the back by the guy with dimples flanking his smile. Too anxious to say thank you or even form words, you silently raised your glass. Leo tapped his can of beer against your liquid courage and you both downed the alcohol. After the fire in your throat had cooled, you concentrated again on the gorgeous man in front of you.

You could tell that something had shifted when you looked into his eyes. The overbearing awkwardness had been replaced with determination. His name suited him best in that moment because he looked like a lion ready to consume you whole. Licking your dry lips, you averted your gaze. As if to force you to look at him, Leo made his first move and ran the backs of his nails down your arms. Unintentionally shuddering at the startling touch, you earned yourself a few taunts. The noise rapidly died down though and stillness once again reigned. You were initially taken aback but it seemed that the booze had made it past your stomach and into your bloodstream because the next thing you knew, you were tipping forward to run your palms over his muscular thighs. Proud with your bold move, you retracted your hands. You hadn’t realized that you had just started something you couldn’t finish.

Igniting the competitive monster within Leo, he locked his hands behind your head and jerked you forward. Faces mere centimeters apart, the air in your lungs got caught as you forgot how to breathe. He smirked smugly and glanced at your lips before making eye contact again as he retreated. A collective “ooh” sounded, but you paid it no mind. It was only when Leo returned to bracing himself on his arms did you remember that you needed oxygen. “Cocky bastard,” you thought to yourself and resisted the urge to scowl. Two could play that game.

Sliding closer, you rested a hand on his shoulder so you could run the tip of your nose up the side of this throat. Once you got to his ear, you laughed in provocation that only he could hear. One of the girls gasped and you sat back with an eyebrow raised, daring him to do better. Briefly, dark lust crossed Leo’s face. But it happened so quickly that you could have easily imagined it. Lithe fingers traced your jaw line before gripping it. Tenderly, his thumb stroked your cheekbone. The gesture would have been endearing if it weren’t for his other hand slipping under the hem of your shirt to press against the skin of your tummy. Lingering, Leo was slow to end his turn, leaving you reeling in the electricity of his touch.

Praying that he didn’t notice the goose bumps he had caused, you knew that you had to get even. Tank top visible under his knit sweater, mimicking him was ruled out as an option. A sudden idea popped into your head and you couldn’t disguise the naughtiness you had in mind. Scooting even closer, your knees pressed directly against Leo’s, leaving minimal space between you two. Then your notoriously freezing fingertips plunged below the neckline of Leo’s shirt and traced along his collar bone. Reflexively twitching at the unexpected cold, Leo inhaled sharply. For a finishing flourish you let your nails lightly scrape against his Adam’s apple and applied a hint of pressure mischievously at the base of his neck just to show him who was boss. You were done with the barely there caresses. You wanted to win.

“Aren’t you guys being too timid?” N’s voice cut the silence that the room had unconsciously fallen into as they enjoyed the show. “It should be like this!” he drunkenly shouted as he jumped Ken, attempting to plant wet-looking kisses on Ken’s face. Ken feigned a brief struggle before turning the tables and knocking N to the floor to climb on top of him and pretend to make out. And like that, the atmosphere was broken and the game was over.

Truth or dare continued but eventually some people went off to their own nooks to socialize before heading home. One by one, your friends old and new, thanked you for a good time and left. Around midnight the group of tall boys departed, practically dragging a very inebriated N along. You couldn’t help the way your eyes followed Leo, who didn’t even look back. Mina was no more sober than N, slurring her words and standing upright only with Hyeri’s help. You waved bye to the girls and eased the door shut before you could fall through the doorway. The alcohol didn’t spare you either, especially since you hadn’t had a chance to eat. You all but sagged into the wall when you turned back to the living room. Bottles and cups were scattered everywhere. Sighing, you decided that you would deal with the mess in the morning.

Just as you moved towards the bathroom to wash up, a strident knock came from the entrance. Without missing a beat, you turned on your heel to follow the sound. Figuring it was probably someone who forgot something, you didn’t bother to check the peephole and flung the door wide open. Leo stoically standing on your welcome mat was the picture that greeted you. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he seemed to be studying the ground. Thinking that you were drunkenly imagining things, you chuckled. But when he stepped nearer, your laughter was harshly cut off. There really was a beautiful man gracing your doorstep.

Wordlessly, he stepped past you and strayed into the hallway. Shutting the door in disbelief, you tactlessly asked, “What are you doing here?” Leo paused to take in the disaster zone that was currently your apartment before turning to face you. “We never determined a winner,” he replied. Laughing in amazement, you questioned, “Are you serious?” Leo simply nodded in response. Fleetingly, you considered taking another shot to quell the sudden apprehension gnawing at your belly. You were intoxicated and alone in your empty apartment with your crush who wanted to continue a game of too hot. You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths to will yourself to calm down. Looking back up, the table still full with at least four half-empty bottles seemed eons away as Leo regarded you with parted lips. It seemed that the alcohol still had a hold on him too as his eyes were painted with curiosity.

Good judgment was something that had left once you blew out the candles on your cake. You were attracted to Leo, that much was painfully obvious. Now he was requesting to play a game that you couldn’t possibly win in a situation like this. But for some odd reason, you weren’t all that adverse to it. Maybe it was the mix of cocktails blurring your reasoning. Without warning, long fingers raised your chin up so that you could concentrate on him. Doe-eyed, you didn’t know how you were supposed to resist the temptation. Leo tapped a soft tune across your jaw and down the side of your neck. Indulging in the sensation, you tilted your head to the side. Just as you had begun to shut your eyes, the touch was gone.

“You know what I want.”

Peering back up, Leo wore a triumphant smirk. If he wanted to play, then surely it was a game he was going to get. Grasping hold of his forearms, you dragged him in until your chest was plastered against his. Not even flinching, his dusky brown eyes searched yours for your aim. It was his unspoken way of asking if you were sure. And you were. To prove it, you walked him backwards towards the sofa. His calves hit the base of the couch and he lost balance. Leo involuntarily plopped down. You remained standing, relishing the way you got to tower over him. Swiftly, Leo’s wiry arms clasped around your middle and tugged. It was your turn to fall and he didn’t miss the opportunity to haul you into his lap. Your knees settled on either side of his thighs and you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself. Surprised by his uncharacteristic forwardness, you gawked as he interlocked his fingers behind your back. He held fast, not allowing you any extra room to escape as he pulled you flush against him.

Any conceit you felt was overcome by the apparent slyness that Leo was now donning. The hesitant lanky boy from earlier had been replaced by a completely confident man. You wondered if it was the lack of spectators or the intoxication causing the change, but honestly, it didn’t matter. You enjoyed both sides of him. Seeing that his move was over, you let go of you inhibitions fully and did what you had been thinking about doing all night. You kissed him. It was a firm press of your lips against his, nothing more and nothing less. A second ticked by and he dipped his head to deepen the kiss. His mouth moved in time with yours, eventually working its way to prying your lips apart. Leo’s breath was sweet and you vaguely wondered if he had some of the plum wine that Yura had brought from Japan. Then you could taste the sugar on your tongue when he slid his taste buds against yours. It was clear that Leo had been eating strawberry candy and the thought made you smile.

Realizing that you were smiling, Leo pulled back and you could see the grin etched on his face as well. Pleased, you cupped his cheeks and kissed him soundly again. He slanted his head and kittenishly licked into your mouth. Startled by the foreign feeling, you gasped, literally stealing the air from his lungs. Leo froze and you immediately went to apologize. Before you could get the words out, his fingers had curled into the bottom of your shirt. He yanked upwards and after a moment of confused flailing, your shirt had been tossed haphazardly into the abyss of long forgotten streamers and balloons.

His digits determinedly dug into the flesh of your sides before gliding up to snap the band of your bra. The unanticipated aggression caught you off guard and your abdominal muscles clenched at the development. Refusing the urge to plead too hot, you matched punch for punch and stripped Leo of his shirt. There was considerable fumbling since he wore long sleeves but it was worth the trouble as you drank in the image of his wide shoulders and thick biceps in his undershirt. Taking it as if your turn was over, Leo smoothed a hand over your upper arm as his fingers tiptoed straight up from your navel to between your breasts. The rush of stimulation made your head spin and only worsened the pleasure you were drowning in.

There was no way you were going to win but you were too stubborn not to try. Incited, you took the delicate skin under Leo’s jaw between your teeth. Open-mouthed bites with your lips followed as you made a path down his throat and between his collarbones. Leo radiated heat as his blood ran hotly with hunger. Hitting fabric, you retraced your steps with more force, sucking and nipping until purple bruises bloomed beneath your lips. You could hear the way he was breathing harder and were glad to have such an effect on him. Running a hand through your hair, you sat back just enough to survey your handiwork. Hickeys littered his pale skin and a faint rosiness had settled in his cheeks. His lips were red and swollen but it was his eyes that started an ache between your legs. They were dark, almost black, and glazed over with raw desire. They saw right through you and made your heart pick up pace.

Sighing, he commented, “You don’t give me a second to rest.” Large hand finding its way to your backside, Leo gave your ass a tight squeeze. His hand lingered on your butt as the bridge of his nose met your shoulder and ran horizontally until he could grip your bra strap with his teeth and slip it down. The move was probably the most sensuous thing you had ever experienced and had your head falling back as tingles shot down your spine. You were going to go crazy you concluded. Leo was going to drive you to madness and you were going to love every bit of it.

Returning his half-lidded stare evenly, you didn’t know what to do next. All you knew was that godforsaken undershirt needed to go and now. A stitch audibly ripped as you all but tore the material off of him. Your mouth watered as you took in Leo’s evident abs. The lines of each muscle were contoured just enough to your liking and you had to swipe at your mouth to make sure you weren’t drooling. Amused by your reaction, Leo piqued an eyebrow. The self-satisfied expression coupled with his bare skin was almost too much to handle. You could feel your folds getting damp and he hadn’t even touched you there yet. Fingers tangling in his bleach blonde hair, you rolled your hips down onto his bulge as your lips grazed just below his ear.

Leo shuddered, feeling the heat from your core on his half-hard length. With unmasked strength, he clutched your hips and delivered a blunt thrust to your center. Amply riled up, you moaned from where you perched your head in the juncture of Leo’s neck and shoulder. Your breath tickled the fine hairs at the base of his scalp and the resonance of your pitched voice spurred him on. His fingers skimmed under the clasp of your bra as he tapped an impatient rhythm against your spine. Torn between just giving in and playing a little more, you opted for the latter. Kissing your way back to his lips, you let your nails rake down his torso and settle on his belt. Without looking, unbuckling the darn thing seemed to be impossible, but you had all the time in the world to try as Leo seemed unwilling to untangle his tongue from yours.

Finally getting his belt undone, you set to work on the button and zipper of his pants which seemed to be considerably easier to deal with. Hard work paying off, you were granted more access. Intentionally slipping your hand over his underwear instead of in it, you rubbed Leo’s growing erection. His back arched ever so slightly and you dipped down to flick your tongue across his nipple. He groaned melodiously and you were immediately addicted to the sound. Teasing complete, you recoiled your hand. Dissatisfied, Leo threw you off of him. Alarmed, you teetered as you got back on your feet, trying to avoid falling backwards on to the coffee table.

Before you could even get upset at the carelessness, Leo was up and over you, hand flat against your shoulder and pressing you down. Body still uncertain if it could correct the disequilibrium, your knees bent at Leo’s command. Less than gently, your back met the cold wooden floor and you shivered. Leo dropped as well, kneeling over you. Your comfortable dress pants meant for long hours of work posed no threat to Leo as they easily slid right off under his persuasive grip. More skin met with unheated floor and you trembled. But then fingers stretched over the tops of your thighs and long thumbs dug in between them far too low to be satisfying. Leo spread your legs as wide as they could go between the sofa and the table, which was adequate enough to fit his narrow hips snuggly against the seat of your panties.

The dominance of it all had you wet enough to feel the cloth of your underwear stick unpleasantly to your folds. Smoothing over your hair far too gently to be comforting, Leo asked, “Hot enough?” The cockiness written all over his face wanted you to admit defeat, but while you were being assaulted from all sides by want, you rejected the idea of losing. As if to reinforce total obedience, Leo drove himself again into you, now fully erect. Whimpering, your toes curled and your hands balled into fists as the undeniable delight rocketed through you.

Leo sunk on to his elbows, enabling him to lap at your over-sensitized neck before biting down hard enough to leave marks. Reaching your breaking point and needing more, you gave. “Too hot,” you mumbled airily, feeling the vibrations of your voice bounce off Leo’s lips and back against your skin. He scoffed and pushed himself up on to his palms. For a horrific moment you thought he was going to up and leave now that he had won. However, that worry quickly disappeared when his hands molded to your breasts and pulled your bra down. He stared at you with his lip caught in his teeth and longing readable in his features. Your pert breasts emerged and instantaneously Leo was squeezing, pinching, and massaging your flesh. Your nerve endings sizzled as he lavished your chest with attention. Reflexively, you twitched, seeking more contact.

Opening your legs further, pushing the table aside with your knee, allowed Leo’s pelvis to sit even more solidly against your core. Your clit throbbed, lust tunneling your vision to nothing but Leo. Leo too had come to the point where he could bear no more. Pushing his pants down only far enough to get his length out, he resettled on his elbows. The moment only allowed a short-lived glimpse at his member, but the sight had you salivating. His cock sprang up to his bellybutton, long and proud and leaking from the tip. Nose to nose, Leo demanded that your eyes never leave his. A single digit pushed aside your panties. Sufficiently wet to soak his erection, he slid effortlessly along your slit. Nearly too much to take after the endless foreplay, your head fell back again in bliss. Unhappy with the broken eye contact, Leo’s fingers tangled in your hair and tugged sharply so that you could once again look only at him.

The rounded head of his dick pressed against your entrance and you had to deliberately relax to accommodate him. A low extended moan was ripped from your vocal cords as Leo sunk centimeter by centimeter into you. Hitting hilt deep, you begged him to stay still as you adjusted to his size. Walls unaccustomed to such a stretch, they fluttered and clenched around his length. Grunting at your tightness, Leo struggled to remain in control. His abs flexed as drew halfway out and slowly plunged back in. You keened, needing to hold onto something and finally finding his arms after searching blindly.

Panting, you felt lightheaded at the ridiculous amount of pleasure coursing through your veins. It should have been impossible for one man to feel so fucking good, but it was Leo, and you shouldn’t have been surprised that he could have you wavering on the edge so quickly. Experimentally, he thrust a bit more powerfully. Hitting your cervix just right, you dug your nails into his biceps and held back a scream. Trying to keep your eyes open was a fight as all you wanted to do was let your eyes roll back when Leo picked up tempo.

In a small retaliation, you canted your hips up, driving him deeper. He groaned, feeling the shift in angle. “Too hot?” you taunted. “Baby, hot enough,” he whispered breathlessly. The jab had him pumping vigorously, getting that one spot that had you seeing stars each time. Matching thrust for thrust, you wailed as your hips moved restlessly to keep up. The build was fast and had you grunting with each snap of Leo’s pelvis until you were wailing brokenly. “I’m already about to lose control,” Leo said through grit teeth and buried his face in your neck, “Just cum.” The command had your thighs shaking and the coil in your stomach winding taut. Nails on the verge of piercing skin, you held on to Leo for dear life as he pressed inside of you hard enough to have you jerking back with every plunge. Tense, everything went tense as you came, back bowed right off of the ground and muscles pulsing rigidly.

Your orgasm gave Leo that last bit of incentive to let go and he pulled out before spilling hotly onto your belly. Trying to catch your breath, you could feel the strain in Leo’s arms relax as he came down from his high. Straightening your spine, you let him collapse on top of you. Sticky, skin clung to skin with sweat. “You’ve melted me,” Leo murmured and gave you a gentle peck on the cheek.


End file.
